Smooth Sailing
by whayjhey
Summary: She has no idea what a ship is. He helps her make one sail. Genderswapped Percabeth. For ObeliskX.


**This prompt is for ObeliskX, who shared a bunch of fan art with me and suggested I try writing genderswapped Percabeth.**

 **To ObeliskX, hi! I'm sorry if this was not what you expected :(, but I don't know. I wanted to try out writing something new, too! Thank you for the ideas! I promise I'll write a better one once I get the hang of these sort things. Haha. P.S. This is my first time writing for someone!**

 **Also, can someone teach me the ways of Genderbending? Like, are you supposed to come up with names? Are there standard names for female Percy and guy Annabeth already? Huhu I am lost.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO. All belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Smooth Sailing**

She was going to personally kill the Aphrodite girls.

And, okay, _yeah_. This was totally her fault, but that didn't matter now.

What was happening was that she was already trudging up on one of the small hills of Camp Half Blood. She made a big show of tying her long, dark hair into a ponytail to show that she had her "game face" on, but the truth was that she felt the nervousness already making her whole being pass out.

And not for the first time in her life, she blamed her competitiveness and her inability to turn down a challenge.

She was getting closer to him now. He was sitting on his usual spot under the pinecone tree, and he had (she noticed) a new book in his hands. He was pushing his thick-framed glasses up his nose, and once in a while he'd pull back a lock of blond hair that was getting in the way of his reading.

Okay. So maybe she kind of agreed because it's this particular son of Athena they're talking about. So maybe she always thought of him as somewhat handsome. Or maybe she thought his intelligence was attractive. And his eyes. _Gah_ , his eyes.

She shook her head to get rid of the ungodly thoughts.

He didn't seem to see her approach, so she blurted out her business just so she can get it done immediately.

"Wise Boy."

He didn't look up from his book.

She resisted the urge to make a frustrated sigh. Stupid Aphrodite girls. "Wise Boy," she tried again.

"I heard you the first time, Seaweed Brain," he replied but his eyes were still on the page he was reading.

"I told you not to call me that."

He sighed finally, shifting his gaze so that grey met green. "Did you want something?"

"I need your help," she admitted. She didn't think she was being dramatic at all if she was being remorseful. Nope, not even. Asking help from an Athena kid – and from _him_ , at that – meant that her own mental capacity wasn't enough to solve her own problems. She could feel her pride dying.

"Huh," he mused, putting his book down. His lips formed a smirk. She wanted to smack his face right then and there. "Funny. This is new."

"Yeah, well," she stammered, annoyance burning in her chest. "Blame the Aphrodite kids."

He actually snickered. "I doubt they're the ones to blame."

"They dared me, okay?!" she defended herself. "I didn't even know what they were talking about because they said something about _ships_ and I thought it had something to with the ocean and swimming and the water and—"

"Slow down. I have no idea what you're talking about." He stood up from where he was sitting. He was a good few inches taller than she was.

"They—" she turned her head to glare daggers at the end of the hill, where she was sure the Aphrodite offspring were snickering to their hearts' content, enjoying every second of her embarrassment. "—dared me to make some ship sail."

"Make some ship sail?"

She nodded.

"And you thought it was an actual ship?"

"What does _that_ even mean?" Yup, she was definitely starting to lose her cool. "What ship? I'm supposed to know everything about ships!"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Not everyone can be a Wise Boy like you." She pouted. "Forget it. I'm just going to have to accept the consequences."

"Which are?"

"Makeovers. Shopping trips." She shuddered. "They think I'm too boyish for my own good."

"Yikes," he chuckled. "I think you're pretty enough to receive anymore Aphrodite magic. So… they asked you to make a ship sail? What're you supposed to do?"

She tried to ignore the fact that he called her pretty. "I'm supposed to ask you out. And then make a ship sail. That doesn't make any sense."

"Ah."

"You get it?"

"You don't know what a ship is, do you?"

"Not _this_ ship, obviously. I have no idea what in Olympus' name everyone's talking about."

"Let's just say…," he laughed. "They think a daughter of Poseidon and a son of Athena make a good couple. Strange, by the way. Our parents are rivals."

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to ask me out?" he asked instead.

"It was a _dare_ ," she emphasized, cheeks burning. "I don't even understand what's going on."

He faced the end of the hill where he could see the Aphrodite girls watching them excitedly. He grinned, an idea forming in his head. "I have a better idea. I say we give them a show."

"Ships and shows." She followed his gaze before looking back at him. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. "I am really confused right now."

And then faster than the swiftest creature alive in Olympus, he bent down to her height, wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's make this ship sail," he whispered before leaning down and planting his lips on hers.


End file.
